The purpose of this study is to test the hypothesis that change in regional cerebral blood flow during cognitive challenge are affected by an individual's trait hostility, and that changes in cerebral blood flow during cognitive challenge are associated with effects of the challenge on heart period variability measures of cardiac autonomic control.